xiaolin showdown: The Final Showdown
by LadyLeafon
Summary: Master Fung announce that a new evil is coming and that battling that evil, will be their final battle together. Will the monks defeat this unknown evil and will their friendship last?
1. Chapter 1: The beginnig of a end

**(It has been a few months that Raimundo became Shoku Warrior. The four monks are gathered together. Master Fung is standing in front of the monks.)**

Master Fung: I've something important to tell you young monks.

Omi: What is it Master Fung?

Master Fung: The end is nearing for you.

Raimundo: What exactly do you mean with the end is nearing?

Master Fung: You monks have defeated great evil: Wuya, Morgana, Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean.

Kimiko: Yeah, but why is the end nearing for us?

Master Fung: You've made friends like: Jermaine, Ellas, Master Monk Guan and others.

Clay: Master Fung where are you heading to?

Master Fung: That's time to say goodbye.

Omi: Time to say goodbye?

Master Fung: There is one more evil that you've to defeat. It's going to be your hardest and greatest battle ever. But also your final battle.

Raimundo: Do we've to sacrifice ourselves?

Master Fung: No you've to defeat evil and then you all go back home. You will go back to your own lives.

 **(The four monks look shocked at each other and then back at Master Fung.)**

Clay: You mean we will leave the temple?

Master Fung: Yes.

Omi: But what about me master? I mean I live here, this is my home.

Master Fung: Omi you will go live with Master Monk Guan.

Kimiko: But we haven't found all the Shen Gong Wu jet.

Master Fung: That isn't going to be your task any more.

Raimundo: But who is this great evil your talking about.

Master Fung: You will see it and then you will know.

 **(Master Fung leaves the room and the four monks look at each other. Neither of them could say something.)**

Raimundo: So this it. After we defeat this evil, we're done.

Clay: That's what I heard partner.

Kimiko: We're not only done fighting evil, but also with each other.

Omi: I'm going to be alone again. Without my friends.

Kimiko: I can't believe this is happening.

Raimundo: This is a test right? I mean he's trying to see if we give up easily. Tell me I'm right.

Clay: He sounded serious to me partner. We're going home.

 **(Dojo and Nilo enter the room. Nilo hopes on Raimundo's shoulder.)**

Dojo: Why are you guys looking down like that.

Omi: The end is nearing Dojo.

Dojo: What did one of you guys did something? Is there 10,000 years of darkness heading this way.

Clay: No, but a new evil is.

Raimundo: And if we defeat this new evil, we're done and we all go away.

Dojo: You mean all of you are leaving the temple? For good?

Kimiko: That's what Master Fung said to us.

Dojo: And who is this great evil you guys have to fight.

Raimundo: We don't know.

Omi: Master Fung said. We will know when we see him.

Dojo: But guys if you don't know anything about this evil. It can take years before you have to fight him.

Clay: It's true that we don't know who he is. But Master Fung said that we will be fighting him and I think that is going to be soon

Raimundo: And that's it bothers me that we've more questions than answers.

Kimiko: We've to wait and see.

Omi: But we can't just wait around for the evil to attack us.

Raimundo: Only if had a name.

Kimiko: Than at least we can look in the ancient scrolls.

 **(Dojo snaps his fingers.)**

Dojo: I know, why don't we just ask Ellas.

Clay: Why would Ellas know.

Dojo: The kid studied the hole Xiaolin history. He know more than Omi.

Omi: I've to admit that he know more.

Dojo: So maybe he know about the biggest evil, that's even bigger than Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean.

Raimundo: It's a great plan Dojo, there is just one problem.

Dojo: What's it.

Raimundo: We don't know how to contact him. And the last time we saw him was after we defeated Morgana.

Kimiko: And we also don't know how to go to his dimension.

Dojo: Yeah, that's going to be a problem.

Clay: The only person who know how to get contact with him is Master Fung.

Omi: So we can trash that plan down the garbage.

Raimundo: I think you mean flush that plan down the toilet.

Omi: That too.

Clay: So we just are going sit around and do nothing, until he attacks us.

 **(There is a moment of silence. When suddenly Kimiko stands up.)**

Kimiko: I've an idea.

Clay: What's it little lady.

Kimiko: Master Fung probably talks with the older monks about this great evil.

Omi: Yes and we can't to their meetings.

Kimiko: We don't have to. Rai can just use his super hearing and listen to their conversation.

Raimundo: You want me to eavesdrop?

Kimiko: If you wanna put it like that. Yes I want to eavesdrop.

Raimundo: But what if the Fung-Meister finds out? If he finds out, the makes us clean the hole temple with our toothbrush

Kimiko: I won't tell and the others won't either. Right?

Omi: My lips are ducted.

Clay: That is my lips are sealed. You don't have to worry, I won't tell either. Unless a certain dragon does tell.

 **(The four monks look at Dojo.)**

Dojo: You want me to lie to baby blue eyes. You guys can't ask me that.

Kimiko: Just do it Rai, we need answers.

Raimundo: Okay fine, I will do it.

 **(Raimundo closes his eyes and starts to focus. He hears something and it starts to hurt his ears. He falls to the ground.)**

Clay: Raimundo partner are you all right.

Omi: Did you heard something about the great evil.

Raimundo: No I didn't

Kimiko: Did you heard anything.

Raimundo: At first a lot of noises, that hurt my ears and then I heard Master Fung.

Clay: What did he say?

Raimundo: You four are going to clean the temple with your toothbrush.

 **(The four monks let their heads down and sigh.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A unknown enemy revealed

**(Xiaolin temple, Kitchen the monks are cleaning the hole kitchen with their toothbrush)**

Raimundo: I hate this punishment.

Kimiko: Why did we've to use our toothbrush.

Clay: To teach us a lesson.

Raimundo: Be glad, he didn't tell us to clean the toilet and the bathroom with our toothbrush.

Omi: Why is that worse?

Raimundo: I'm not putting my toothbrush in a toilet bowl.

Clay: Let's stop complaining. How faster we do this, the faster we can buy a new toothbrush.

Kimiko: Guess Master Fung knew that we would try to use Raimundo's hearing and he thought of this punishment.

Omi: We just wanted to know who we will facing.

Clay: Like Master Fung said. We will know when we see him.

Raimundo: How can we prepare if we don't know anything. That way that so great evil can defeat us easily.

Kimiko: Maybe Master Fung thinks we're already strong enough.

 **(Master Fung and Dojo enter the kitchen.)**

Master Fung: How is it going my young monks?

Raimundo: How do you think it's going. We clean the kitchen with our toothbrush and we have a unknown enemy we have to fight. So it is going great.

Omi: But Raimundo that sounds awful.

Raimundo: I was being sarcastic Omi.

Master Fung: All will come in time my young monks.

Dojo: Yeah, just trust Master Fung.

Kimiko: Like you aren't curious, who this new villain is.

Dojo: Okay maybe a little bit. Come on baby blue eyes, can you tell something.

Master Fung: I can't tell you anything.

Omi: Why not master?

Master Fung: Because your monks are old and wise enough to figure things out yourselves.

Raimundo: I know he would say something like that.

Kimiko: What else did we expect. It's always that we've to figure it out.

Master Fung: Now go back to your punishment.

Raimundo: I didn't hear a please.

Master Fung: Raimundo can a speak with you for a minute.

 **(Master Fung and Raimundo leave the kitchen.)**

Master Fung: You need to stop acting like this.

Raimundo: Acting like what?

Master Fung: Like a little child, who doesn't get its way. You were chosen to lead this group and you will lead them into this battle.

Raimundo: But I want to know which battle I'm leading them in. I don't want them to get hurt. Because we don't know anything.

Master Fung: That's a risk you will have to take.

Raimundo: A risk that my friends can be hurt.

Master Fung: They also know to risk of saving the world and the four of you need to be ready to take that risk together.

Raimundo: All I'm asking Master Fung is answers. For me, for my team and for the world.

Master Fung: You've asked this question and I gave you the answer. Now go clean and start acting like their leader.

 **(Master Fung walks away and Raimundo enters the kitchen and starts scrubbing the kitchen floor.)**

Clay: Let me guess, he didn't give you any answers.

Raimundo: That's right. He said that we already know the answer.

Kimiko: Let's just clean to kitchen then we're at least done with that.

 **(Four monks cleaned the kitchen and have some free time. Clay is practice with his lasso, Kimiko is texting with her friends, Omi is doing some exercise and Raimundo is practicing his skateboard tricks. When suddenly the dinner bell rings and the monks are heading for the dining room to eat.)**

Clay: Woa Hi, this food is looking fine today.

Kimiko: Clay all food is looking fine to you.

Clay: But this meal looks extra special today.

Raimundo: You say that about every meal.

Omi: Can we just eat, instead of talking about Clay's love for food.

Clay: Fine with me little partner.

 **(The monks start to eat. When suddenly Kimiko starts to talk.)**

Kimiko: I'm wondering something.

Raimundo: If it's about who we will be facing, we all do Kimiko.

Kimiko: That too, but something else too.

Omi: What's it Kimiko?

Kimiko: There a lot of unrevealed Shen Gong Wu right?

Omi: Yeah, that's true.

Kimiko: But Master Fung said, that it won't be our task any more to find them.

Raimundo: No because our task now is defeating the unknown evil.

Kimiko: But what will happen to those Shen Gong Wu?

Clay: I don't know little lady.

Kimiko: Do you think that there will be new dragons and that they have to do the task.

Omi: But we are Xiaolin dragons.

Clay: But after we defeat the unknown evil.

Raimundo: We've to leave the temple.

Kimiko: It makes sense if a new generation dragons is coming after us.

Omi: And they have the job to find the rest of the Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: We don't have to focus on that, we need to focus on what is coming. We need to prepare ourselves for whatever is coming to us.

Clay: How can we prepare if we don't know what is coming to us.

Raimundo: By doing what we do best, kick evil butt.

Kimiko: Wow Raimundo. what did you eat? You're acting so serious.

Raimundo: I was chosen to be your leader it's time that I start to act that way.

Clay: I'm in partner. Let's face whatever is coming to us.

Kimiko: Yeah, when we work together no one can stop us.

Omi: Because we're Xiaolin Warriors.

Raimundo: And we're unstoppable.

 **(Master Fung is watching the four monks and is smiling. He starts talking to himself)**

Master Fung: That's what I want to see and that's what I'm going to miss when you're all gone.

 **(After dinner Raimundo goes for a walk outside the temple. When he suddenly hears something. )**

Raimundo: Okay who is there. Just come out wherever you are.

 **(Suddenly Raimundo sees a man standing in front of him.)**

Raimundo: Who are you?

?: I'm the one you have been looking for.

Raimundo: You're the great evil, that we've to fight?

?: That's me. And you're one of the monks that has to fight me.

Raimundo: I'm and you better surrender now.

?: You think you can beat me?

Raimundo: I show you what I can do.

 **(Raimundo jumps into the air and throw a huge wind storm the mysterious man. The mysterious man doesn't move and laughs. Raimundo lands on his feet.)**

Raimundo: What's so funny?

?: You think that's wind. This is real wind.

 **(The mysterious man makes some wind and blows Raimundo into a tree.)**

?: You've got a big mouth. It's time to was it.

 **(Now the mysterious man is making water. He makes a wave towards Raimundo. Raimundo tries to run but is caught up in the wave.)**

Raimundo: How is that possible.

?: That was nothing.

 **(Raimundo stands up and tries to run. The mysterious man makes a fire ball and throws at Raimundo's feet and he falls. Raimundo lies on the ground. The man stomps with his feet on the ground and the ground is shaking. Raimundo flies in the air and falls on the ground.)**

Raimundo: Please stop. I'm begging you.

?: All that wasn't even my full power. This is one other thing I can do.

 **(The mysterious man is creating lighting and shoots it at Raimundo. Who is thrown against a tree. With the little power he has, he trying to stand. The mysterious man stand in front of Raimundo.)**

Raimundo: Who are you?

?: I'm Tabor.

 **(Tabor laugh evilly and Raimundo passes out.)**

Tabor: If this is their leader, then this fight is going to be pathetic.

 **(It's start to rain and Tabor walks away from the past out Raimundo.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The fallen soldier

**(Xiaolin temple. The three monks are sitting in the living room. It's raining hard.)**

Kimiko: Do any of you seen Raimundo?

Clay: He said he was taking a walk.

Omi: But was over an hour ago.

Kimiko: Plus it's raining, he should be back by now.

Omi: Maybe he's hiding out, until the rain stops.

Clay: You know so his hair doesn't get wet. He says that his hair goldmine.

Omi: If it really get worse, we can go look for him.

 **(Suddenly a loud thunder strike hit. The three monks look out the window and see that it's raining harden and the wind is blowing much faster.)**

Kimiko: I think we should look for Raimundo.

Clay: Yeah, I think we should.

Omi: Let's go look for Raimundo.

 **(The three monks grab some hooded cloaks and walk into forest to look for Raimundo. They shout his name and look around. After a while Omi spots something. )**

Omi: I see something.

Clay: Let's go look at it.

 **(They walk closer and closers and see Raimundo. He lying on the ground. Badly injured, he mumbling some words. But no one understands what he is saying.)**

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Clay: What in tarnation, happened here?

Omi: Kimiko you need to help him.

Kimiko: I can't. The sun is down and it cost a lot of energy to heal him now.

Clay: We take him back to the temple and take care of him there.

Kimiko: Let's go.

 **(Clay takes off his cloak and puts him on Raimundo. The three monks try carry him back to the temple. They enter the temple, the see Master Fung and Dojo.)**

Dojo: Jumping Jupiter, what happened?

Omi: We don't know we found him like this.

Kimiko: Master Fung you can help him right?

Master Fung: Bring him to the hospital room.

 **(The three monks take Raimundo to the hospital room. They lay him down on a bed. Master Fung takes a look at Raimundo's wounds.)**

Kimiko: He's going to be okay?

Master Fung: He needs time to heal and a lot of rest.

Clay: Master Fung, you think he got hurt because of the storm.

Master Fung: I don't know Clay. Dojo get some bandages.

 **(Master Fung puts the bandage on Raimundo's chest and head. The monks leave the room and go to sleep. The next day Raimundo wakes up and the rest of the monks are sitting around his bed. Raimundo tries to get up.)**

Raimundo: What happened, what I'm doing here and ouch.

Clay: Wow, take it easy partner. You got hurt pretty badly.

Raimundo: I was walking through the forest and aw my head is hurting.

Kimiko: Master Fung said that you have mild concussion.

 **(Raimundo looks down and sees that he's in his underwear.)**

Raimundo: Where my pants.

Kimiko: Yeah they got burned pretty badly.

Omi: Raimundo do you remember what happened to you.

Raimundo: Only that someone attacked me and I don't remember who.

Kimiko: Just take it easy. You need to rest.

Clay: Here we brought you something to eat.

Kimiko: And I made some tea for you

 **(Clay hands Raimundo a tray with some food. Raimundo eats some food and drinks the tea. Master Fung, Nilo and Dojo enter the room. Nilo hopes on Raimundo's lap.)**

Raimundo: Hey buddy it's good to see you.

Nilo: Are you okay?

Raimundo: I'm fine buddy, just a little bit hurt.

Master Fung: It's good to see that you are awake Raimundo.

Dojo: What happened to you?

Raimundo: Like I told the others, I only remember someone attacking me.

Dojo: Do you think it could be Chase, Wuya or Hannibal Roy Bean.

Raimundo: I told I don't

 **(Before Raimundo could finish his sentence, he gets a flashback from the previous night. When the flashback ends, he looks down and it breathing loudly.)**

Kimiko: Rai, are you all right.

Clay: Here take some water.

 **(Raimundo drinks some water and is calm again)**

Raimundo: Thanks.

Omi: What was it Raimundo?

Raimundo: I remember something.

Dojo: What?

Raimundo: The person who attacked me.

Kimiko: Really? How does he look?

Raimundo: He's a tall man, long black messy hair, red eyes and he has a scar going through his left eye. He was also wearing some kind of knight armor with a long dark red cape.

Clay: Did he say his name.

Raimundo: Right before I passed out.

Master Fung: Was his name Tabor.

Raimundo: Yeah, that was what he said.

 **(The monks turn to Master Fung.)**

Omi: Master Fung, is Tabor the great evil that we will be facing.

Master Fung: Yes, Tabor is your new enemy.

Kimiko: Why didn't you tell us his name before, we could've looked in the ancient scrolls for him.

Master Fung: I didn't tell you guys. Because there is nothing to be found in the ancient scrolls.

Clay: What did you just say?

Master Fung: I said there nothing to be found in the ancient scrolls about Tabor. Because people only know him be name and that he is extremely dangers.

Omi: So even you don't know anything about him.

Master Fung: That's true Omi, even I don't know about Tabor and his powers.

Dojo: Raimundo do you remember anything about the powers he used on you?

Raimundo: No, I just remembered he looks. That is now the only thing I can tell you about him.

Kimiko: And we also know that he is powerful.

Clay: Powerful enough to take one of us down.

Raimundo: I wasn't prepared. I need to prepare myself.

 **(Raimundo tries to get of bed, but has too much pain and is being stopped by the others.)**

Kimiko: Rai, you need to rest first.

Clay: Yeah partner, we need you to be fit enough to fight.

Omi: And you can't even stand.

Master Fung: You monks I need you to go to the forest and get ingredients for me, so that I can make liniment for Raimundo's wounds.

Omi: Okay Master Fung.

 **(Master Fung writes a list with ingredients and give it the Omi. The three monks leave and are heading for the forest. Once they collect all the ingredients they had back. But before they are out of the forest they are stopped by a man. It's Tabor.)**

Tabor: The other Xiaolin Warriors. In full glory.

Omi: Tabor.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't give up on hope

**(The three monks are in the forest facing Tabor.)**

Tabor: That's right.

Clay: Than you're the fellow that hurt Raimundo.

Tabor: That's also right.

Kimiko: Than you're gone pay for that. Wudai Mars, Fire!

 **(Kimiko makes a huge fireball and throws at Tabor. Tabor also makes a fireball and throws against Kimiko's fireball. The fireball explodes)**

Kimiko: How did you do that.

Tabor: If that is your strongest fire, then you're pathetic.

Omi: If he has fire he need some water. Wudai Neptune, Water!

 **(The water that Omi greatest goes with full speed to Tabor. Tabor makes a wave and destroys Omi's water.)**

Omi: How can you destroy my water.

Kimiko: He possess two elements.

Tabor: Oh, I possess more than those two. Bring it on cowboy.

Clay: Wudai Crater, Earth!

 **(A wave made of earth heads towards Tabor, Tabor greatest glove of earth around his and punches the earth wave into pieces.)**

Tabor: If that's your full power, than your guys don't stand a chance against me. I easily blow away.

 **(Tabor makes a strong windstorm and blows the three monks away. Tabor walks away from the monks. The monks stand up and run to the temple. The enter the hospitality room.)**

Omi: We meet Tabor.

Raimundo: What!

Kimiko: We were walking towards the forest and then we saw him.

Raimundo: Did he attack you guys.

Clay: Well we attacked him first.

Omi: He possess all the four elements and his are way more powerful than ours.

Raimundo: Than we need to train right away.

 **(Raimundo tries to stand up, but is in too much pain.)**

Clay: Take it easy partner.

Raimundo: I can't just stay in bed and was this guy destroy you guys.

Kimiko: We're fine he didn't attack us with his full power.

Omi: But if he didn't fight with his full power, than we don't stand a chance.

Clay: Omi are you scared?

Omi: I want say no, but that would be a lie.

Kimiko: I'm scared too.

Clay: He attacked us and just laughed at us.

Kimiko: How are we gonna save the world, if we can't save ourselves.

Raimundo: We need to train and make ourselves stronger.

Clay: Raimundo you can't do anything now, plus Tabor has way more experience than the four of us together.

Omi: This battle is too big for us.

 **(Master Fung enters the room)**

Master Fung: Don't say that my young monks.

Omi: But Master Fung you didn't see his power.

Clay: Every move we used on him, he took down with one hit.

Kimiko: How can we beat that kind of power.

Raimundo: Compare to that power, Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean are a joke.

Omi: We aren't ready for this.

Master Fung: You're giving up, when the world needs you the most?

Raimundo: That's easy for you to say, you don't have to fight him. And having the pressure that we have to save the world.

Kimiko: Master Fung, We're just of bunch of teenagers. How can four teens save the world form evil as strong as Tabor.

Master Fung: By having hope.

Clay: Having hope isn't good enough this time.

Omi: I don't like to say it. I don't think I can handle it either.

Master Fung: This is exactly what Tabor wants. For you guys to be scared of him.

Omi: Then his plan is working, because I'm scared.

Master Fung: You guys can't give up hope.

Clay: Master Fung, Raimundo is hurt and we just fought him.

Kimiko: It wasn't even a fight. If it was a real fight we would have end up like Raimundo.

Master Fung: The world needs you.

Raimundo: The world needs brave and strong heroes, not four scared and weak teens.

Master Fung: You guys aren't weak.

Clay: Compared to Tabor, we are.

Kimiko: Tabor doesn't see us a threat, to him we're just kids.

Raimundo: I'm sorry Master Fung. I think I speak for the whole team, that we can't do it.

Master Fung: Is this truly how you all feel?

 **(The four monks don't say anything to Master Fung, the just nod their heads.)**

Master Fung: If that's how you all feel. Then I guess this is it.

 **(Master Fung leaves the room and looks behind him. He sees that the monks look disappointed. Master Fung walks to the meditation room. Dojo has been waiting for him.)**

Dojo: So how are the monks doing?

Master Fung: Not good Dojo, not good at all.

Dojo: What's wrong with them?

Master Fung: The other three meet Tabor and now they are all scared.

Dojo: But if their all scared, how can they fight Tabor.

Master Fung: They say they can't do it.

Dojo: You need to snap them out of this, they need to save the world.

Master Fung: I've tried Dojo. They have lost their confidence in their selves.

Dojo: Maybe I should talk to them.

Master Fung: No Dojo, that isn't a good idea.

Dojo: Then we need to collect the strongest monks and fight Tabor ourselves.

Master Fung: No Dojo, it's not their fight. This fight is mend for Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay. They are the chosen ones.

Dojo: But you just said, that no one of them wants to fight.

Master Fung: The most important thing now, is that the monks find themselves again. When they do, they can fight against Tabor.

Dojo: How long is that going to take?

Master Fung: As long as the need.

Dojo: And you really think that, they can find themselves in time. You know before the end of the world.

Master Fung: I don't think they will Dojo.

Dojo: That's not a positive attitude Master Fung.

Master Fung: I don't think Dojo. Because I know that they will find themselves.

Dojo: And that they can defeat Tabor.

Master Fung: I believe in them. Do you believe in them.

Dojo: I've seen this kids fight. I also believe in them.

Master Fung: Now they just have to believe in themselves.


	5. Chapter 5: The fear of fear

**(Xiaolin Temple, The monks are sitting in the hospitality room.)**

Clay: Do you guys think we're being cowards?

Kimiko: I don't know what we are.

Raimundo: We aren't heroes, that's for sure.

Omi: I want to say that we stand a chance against Tabor, but he's too much for us.

Kimiko: I know that we say that we won't fight because it was for the best. But why don't I feel good about it.

Raimundo: Because we failed ourselves. We can't save the world.

Clay: We aren't ready for it.

Omi: But we failed the world, when the world needs us the most.

Raimundo: But even if we fight Tabor, we are going to lose and then we failed saving the world for real.

Clay: Yeah, so why should we even try. It's going to be a unfair fight.

Kimiko: No matter what we do or how strong we are, Tabor is always going to outsmart us.

Omi: We're not worthy of being called Xiaolin monks. We're never going to be dragons.

Kimiko: They were wrong. We're not the chosen ones.

Raimundo: I'm nothing more than a skateboarding street rat.

Kimiko: You're not a street rat. You're more like a jerk with a golden heart.

Raimundo: Thanks, but I'm really lost. I don't know who I'm anymore.

Clay: I feel you partner. I feel that I lost myself.

Omi: Me too.

Kimiko: I agree with you.

 **(Master Fung and Dojo are spying on the monks and are listing to their confersion. The walk away to the meditation room.)**

Dojo: Wow they really lost all their confidence.

Master Fung: It's all my fault.

Dojo: No it isn't your fault.

Master: I put too much pressure on them. I'm asking them to act like adults for this. But they aren't adults, they're teens. Teen shouldn't be doing this.

Dojo: But they are the chosen ones.

Master Fung: But they are also teens and they should do teen stuff.

Dojo: But you said that you believed in them and that they will get through this.

Master Fung: I do believe in them, but I can't ask them to do this.

Dojo: But the world needs them.

Master Fung: But they need to wanted it. It's their choice if they want to fight against Tabor.

Dojo: What if they make to wrong choice.

Master Fung: They will make the right choice, in time.

Dojo: I believe in whatever you say Master Fung.

 **(It is dinner time. Omi, Kimiko and Clay are eating. After dinner Clay brings something to eat to Raimundo. Clay hands Raimundo a tray with food and sits next to his bed)**

Clay: How you doing partner?

Raimundo: I'm still in a lot of pain.

Clay: Is anything else bothering you.

Raimundo: I'm so confused.

Clay: Confused about what.

Raimundo: About this whole situation. I want to save the world, but I'm too scared to save the world.

Clay: Same here, I thinking exactly what you're thinking now.

Raimundo: I'm confused about everything. About saving the world and about how I feel.

Clay: What do you feel?

Raimundo: You swear that you won't tell anybody.

Clay: I swear it.

Raimundo: I'm confused about my feelings for Kimiko.

Clay: But you like her, don't you.

Raimundo: Yes I like her.

Clay: Then what is the problem?

Raimundo: I don't know what is between us. I mean she kissed me and we didn't speak of it.

Clay: Was that the kiss she gave you at the party after we defeated Morgana.

Raimundo: Yes and I kissed back.

Clay: But why is it bothering you now?

Raimundo: Because of the whole situation that is going on right now. I just want one thing to be clear.

Clay: Then why don't you ask her, if she has feelings for you too.

Raimundo: I can't. I'm too afraid to ask her.

Clay: I thought that you were such a ladies man. That you can get any lady you want.

Raimundo: I know. But with Kimiko, I feel different. It feels real.

Clay: But what's the worst thing that can happen if you ask. That she discovers that you have feelings for her.

Raimundo: And if she doesn't feel the same back. Then it will put our friendship in danger.

Clay: So you're not going to ask her or tell her?

Raimundo: No and you won't either, right?

Clay: I won't tell a thing.

Raimundo: Thanks man.

 **(Raimundo and Clay give each other a fist bump and Clay leaves the room. Clay enters the living room, where the other two monks sit. Clay is sitting down next to them)**

Omi: How is Raimundo doing?

Clay: He's still in pain and also really confused about this situation.

Kimiko: Everybody is confused about this situation.

Clay: Why can't this be easy?

Omi: Because our lives aren't easy.

Clay: You are right in that little fellow.

Kimiko: Why can't we have normal teen lives?

Clay: Because we may look like normal teens, but we aren't normal.

Omi: Why does Master Fung think we can do this.

Clay: Because he believes in us.

Kimiko: I don't believe in myself. So how can I believe in us?

Clay: Because Master Fung would say that is the best thing to do. But I don't feel like it.

Omi: Me neither.

Clay: I want to do this, but I'm afraid to do it and my fear takes me over.

Kimiko: The fear is just too strong.

Omi: So is Tabor.

 **(Somewhere past the forest and deep in the mountain stands Tabors castle. Tabor is sitting in his throne and is watching the monks.)**

Tabor: They fear me, that's good. Now I'm taking this one step further.

 **(Tabor stands up.)**

Tabor: This will make the monks fear me even more.

( **Tabor closes his eyes and his hands start to give a black glow.)**

Tabor: I summon you my knights. Use your elements and destroy what means so much to the four Xiaolin monks.

 **(Four creates rise from the ground.)**

?: Orrick, evil knight of Earth.

?: Ideashia, evil knight of Fire.

?: Beatrice, evil knight of Water.

?: Falco, evil knight of Wind.

Evil Knights: What can we do for you my master.

Tabor: Go and spread doom over the places that these monks love the most.

Evil Knights: Yes master.

 **(The evil knight become shadows and vanish. Tabor stares out of his window and laughs evilly.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Now it's personal

**(Xiaolin temple the next day. The monk are finished eating breakfast. Kimiko takes some breakfast to Raimundo. When she enters the room she sees that Raimundo is still asleep. She puts the tray down and wakes him up.)**

Kimiko: Raimundo wake up.

Raimundo: What's going on?

Kimiko: Sorry did I startle you.

Raimundo: Yeah, a little bit.

Kimiko: I've some breakfast for you.

Raimundo: Thanks, I'm hungry.

 **(Raimundo sits straight up in bed and Kimiko hands him the tray. Raimundo takes a bite of his croissant.)**

Kimiko: Nice croissant?

Raimundo: Yeah, it's taste nice.

Kimiko: Did you sleep well?

Raimundo: Yeah, both sometimes I lay down on one of my wounds and that hurts.

Kimiko: If you want I can cure you wounds. But you will probably still be a little bit weak.

Raimundo: That's okay.

Kimiko: First I need some sunlight in here.

 **(Kimiko opens the curtains. She puts her hands on Raimundo's chest. Raimundo starts to blush and looks up. Kimiko closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her hands start to glow and after a few seconds the glowing stops and she takes her hands of Raimundo.)**

Kimiko: Do you feel better now?

Raimundo: Yeah, It doesn't hurt that much anymore.

Kimiko: Yeah still need to rest. You're still not physically not ready to train.

Raimundo: But I can at least walk right?

Kimiko: You should be able to walk.

Raimundo: Thank you Kimiko.

Kimiko: No problem, that's where friends are for. I would do it for all friends

Raimundo: Then I'm glad that I'm one of your friends.

 **(Orrick lands in Texas. He walks towards the Bailey family's house. There is big family party going on. Everybody is there Clay's parents, his grandparents, uncles, aunts and his cousins. Expect from Jessie, who still with the Black Vipers. )**

Orrick: Greetings Bailey.

 **(The whole Bailey family turns around and looks at Orrick)**

Mister Bailey: This is a family event. If you aren't family, you're not welcome here.

Orrick: But I came especially for the family.

Mister Bailey: Look fellow, I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. I just want to leave.

Misses Bailey: Take it easy Andrew, he will go away.

Mister Baily: I won't let's family event be ruined by some crazy fellow. Let's go back to the party Tanya.

Orrick: If I were you, I wouldn't walk away from me.

Mister Bailey: What do you want from us.

Orrick: If this a family event, then where is your son?

Mister Bailey: That's not off your business.

Orrick: Actually, it is my business. I was sent here, to hurt him.

Misses Bailey: He isn't even here.

Mister Bailey: Listen you crazy fellow, you don't touch my son with one finger.

Orrick: Oh don't worry I won't touch him.

Mister Bailey: Then why are you here?

Orrick: Because this would hurt Clay even more. Earth!

 **(Orrick stamps on the ground and an earthquake comes. The whole Bailey family falls the ground. A huge rift takes the Bailey house into the ground.)**

Orrick: My job is done here.

 **(Orrick disappears in his shadow.)**

 **(Meanwhile in Tokyo. Tohomiko Electronics, Mister Tohomiko is sitting at his desk, when suddenly the door opens and a woman enters.)**

Mister Tohomiko: Midori what are you doing here?

Miss Makihato: Hello Toshiro, it's nice to see you too. And I'm here because of a fashion show my company has.

Mister Tohomiko: Oh I didn't know that. But why are you here, in my building.

Miss Makihato: Because I wanted to talk about Kimiko.

Mister Tohomiko: What do you want to talk about.

Miss Makihato: I would like to see her more. I want more vacation days with her.

Mister Tohomiko: But we've an agreement, You have her the first week of Christmas vacation and I have her the second week and in the summer we have each 6 weeks.

Miss Makihato: I would like to have 8 weeks with her.

Mister Tohomiko: But then I don't have enough time with her to do things. No deal.

 **(The two keep arguing, when suddenly Ideashia appears out of nowhere. The two stop arguing and turn their attention to Ideashia.)**

Mister Tohomiko: Who are you and how did you get in here.

Ideashia: Mister and Misses Tohomiko together, this is just perfect.

Miss Makihato: Excuse me, it's Miss Makihato.

Ideashia: I'm sorry for the mistake.

Mister Tohomiko: I'm asking again who are you.

Ideashia: It doesn't matter who I'm. I'm here for your daughter.

Miss Makihato: What do you want from my daughter?

Ideashia: I just want to send her a message.

Mister Tohomiko: What kind of message?

Ideashia: This. Fire!

 **(Ideashia creates a huge fire. The whole Tohomiko Electronics building is on fire. Ideashia is laughing and disappears in her shadow.)**

 **( Somewhere in China at an orphanage. Children are playing and Kuan-Yin the children caretaker watching them, then out of nowhere Beatrice appears.)**

Kuan-Yin: Excuse me what are you doing here?

Beatrice: I'm here for the orphanage.

Kuan-Yin: What do you want?

Beatrice: I've a question. Does the name Omi ring any bells?

Kuan-Yin: Yes, I had him here until he was 4 years old.

Beatrice: Than this place must be pretty special to him.

Kuan-Yin: Yes it is, he writes my every year and in the summer vacation he visited and plays with the other kids. He's such a sweet boy.

Beatrice: Yeah, he does sound nice. But I don't like nice. I'm here to hit him where it hurts.

Kuan-Yin: What do you mean with that?

Beatrice: I mean take away what he loves so much.

Kuan- Yin: You can't do that this are all innocent kids.

Beatrice: Then I really hope Omi gets the message.

Kuan-Yin: You leave him alone, he is just a kid.

Beatrice: He isn't a just kid. Now take this Water!

 **(Beatrice makes a huge wave and steers it toward the orphanage. The whole house is flooded with water. Windows and doors are broken and everything is now broken and wet. Beatrice laughs evilly at Kuan-Yin and the children. She disappears in her shadow.)**

 **(Meanwhile in New-York, in the Street Monsters' lair. Falco appears. Raimundo's friends walk by and see Falco.)**

Virgil: Excuse me dude, how did you get here.

Jamie: Yeah this is a secret lair.

Falco: Are you by any chance, the Street Monsters?

Samson: You've got the right gang.

Falco: And you are all into skateboarding.

Cooper: That's why we've boards.

Falco: And you're all friends with Raimundo.

Virgil: He's our best friend.

Jamie: And he's our leader.

Cooper: What do you want from him?

Falco: I want to see him in pain.

Cooper: Did you just threat our boss.

Samson: Yeah, no one threatens our boss.

Falco: Oh but you guys are gonna make sure he is going to be in pain.

Jamie: What do you mean?

Virgil: Just watch out! Our boss has special powers.

Falco: But I got the same special powers. Let me show you guys. Wind!

 **(Falco makes huge hurricanes and the secret lair is being destroyed. The four boys are blown away by the strong wind.)**

Falco: This will scare them.

 **(Falco disappears in his shadow.)**

 **(A few hours later in the Xiaolin temple. The four monks are sitting in the living room. When Master Fung enters.)**

Master Fung: I've bad news for you my young monks.

Omi: Oh no did Tabor do something?

Clay: Tell us Master Fung.

Master Fung: The whole Bailey family, Mister Tomohiko and Miss Makihato, The orphanage and the Street Monsters were all attacked.

 **(The four monks look shocked at Master Fung.)**


	7. Chapter 7: We're Back!

**(Xiaolin temple, The monks are sitting in the living room. The just heard the bad news about the attack.)**

Kimiko: Are my parents okay?

Master Fung: The weren't serious injured. They're all in the hospital.

Raimundo: The Street Monsters, did the cops discover the lair?

Master Fung: Don't worry Raimundo. I send some monks there, to take care of the damage.

Omi: What going on with the orphanage.

Master Fung: Kuan-Yin and the children were unharmed.

Clay: Master Fung, I need to see if my family is okay.

Kimiko: Me too, I need to see it for myself if my parents are fine.

Raimundo: I need to be there for my friends. They got hurt thanks to me.

Master Fung: But this was Tabor's job. This isn't your faults.

Kimiko: But Tabor is showing that he means business. He isn't holding back.

Omi: He's too powerful.

 **(Dojo enters the living room, he holding a disk.)**

Dojo: I've got video-view for the attacks.

Clay: What in tarnation, show us.

Dojo: How about a please.

Raimundo: Just show us or else I'm going to make you into a pair of gecko boots.

Dojo: How many times did I tell you, don't call me gecko.

Kimiko: Just hurry up and show us. Please.

 **(Dojo puts the disk in the DVD-player and the monks watch what happened.)**

Omi: That isn't Tabor.

Clay: Who are those four.

Raimundo: They are definitely working for Tabor.

Kimiko: They are also very strong and they are just minions of Tabor.

Master Fung: How are you feeling my young monks?

Raimundo: I feel awful and scared. But mostly I feel anger.

Master Fung: And what are you going to do about this anger?

Raimundo: I don't know Master Fung. I need some time to think.

Master Fung: What about the rest of you?

Clay: I just want to make sure that my family is okay. Then I give you an answer.

Kimiko: I also need some time to think.

Omi: Me too.

 **(The four monks walk out of the living room. Master Fung and Dojo also leave the living room. The two walk towards the meditation room. Master Fung starts to meditate.)**

Dojo: How can you be meditating like a time, like this.

Master Fung: This is just what I need.

Dojo: The monks are depressed. Their beloved ones just got attack by minions of Tabor.

Master Fung: Maybe this is what the need.

Dojo: Tabor and his minions, attacking innocent and powerless people?

Master Fung: Maybe this will give them their confidence back?

Dojo: Or this feel even terrify them even more?

Master Fung: We don't know Dojo. But something will happen.

Dojo: And that something, is that good or bad?

Master Fung: I don't know Dojo. I just know that something will happen.

 **(Master Fung grabs a piece of paper and starts to write something down. He puts the piece of paper in an envelope and hands the envelope to Dojo.)**

Master Fung: Dojo I need you to go to the village and go to Hui. You will give him this envelope.

Dojo: What's in the envelope?

Master Fung: Don't ask, just go.

 **(Dojo flies to the village and lands in front of a store. On the sigh it's say Hui's Place. Dojo enters the store. Dojo jumps on the desk and rings the bell. A old small man comes and looks at Dojo. )**

Dojo: Are you Hui?

Hui: Yes, I'm and who are you?

Dojo: I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho, I was send here by Master Fung. He wanted me to give you this.

 **(Dojo hands Hui the envelope. Hui opens the envelop. He puts his glasses on and looks at the papers.)**

Dojo: What does it say?

Hui: It's not mend for your eyes, at least not yet.

 **(Hui walks into the backroom. Dojo leaves the store and flies back to the temple. Back at the temple the four monks are sitting together in the garden. Master Fung is watching the monks.)**

Raimundo: I've decided something.

Omi: What?

Raimundo: That I'm tired of being scared. I want to take the fight to Tabor.

Kimiko: You want to fight Tabor?

Raimundo: No, I want us to fight Tabor. As a team.

Clay: I'm sorry partner I don't think I heard you right. You want us to fight Tabor too.

Raimundo: Yeah, that's what I said.

Clay: You're serious?

Raimundo: Dead serious. As long if he is here, this is never going to end. We need to defeat him once and for all.

Omi: I agree with Raimundo. He took it too far when attacked.

Clay: You know what partners. You are right, he needs to be stopped.

 **(The three monks look at Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: I don't know, you guys.

Raimundo: Kimiko if we don't stop him now, then you always gonna feel scared.

Kimiko: But you're scared too.

Clay: We all are.

Omi: But so is your family. Fight and defeat Tabor for your family.

Raimundo: So are you in?

Kimiko: I'm in.

Clay: Way to go little lady.

Kimiko: What now?

Raimundo: Now we train like we never trained before.

Omi: I like the hearing of that.

Raimundo: It's I like the sound of that, Omi.

 **(At the same time Dojo lands next to Master Fung, he is smiling.)**

Dojo: Why are you smiling?

Master Fung: They are back.

 **(The last few days the monks trained as they never trained before. Master Fung is watching them, when he suddenly hears someone calling his name. It's hui and he has a package. Master Fung walks towards Hui.)**

Master Fung: Hui, how are you doing old?

Hui: I'm doing fine. I've something for you.

 **(Hui hands over the package to Master Fung and Master Fung looks inside the package and closes it.)**

Master Fung: You did a great job my friend.

Hui: Anything for a friend like you.

 **(Master Fung and Hui shake hands and Hui walks away. Master Fung walks towards the monks.)**

Omi: Who was that man, Master Fung?

Master Fung: That was Hui, an old friend of mine.

Raimundo: What's in the package?

Master Fung: This.

 **(Master Fung opens the package and four new ninja suits come out. Each suits look different.)**

Master Fung: I thought, if you guys have a final battle. You need to fight in style.

Kimiko: They look great.

Raimundo: This going to be epic.

 **(The monks put their suits on. Grab their Wudai weapons and stand in front of the exit.)**

Master Fung: You all look great. I've one more thing to tell.

Clay: What's it Master Fung?

Master Fung: Omi, Kimiko and Clay, I've decided to make you all Shoku warriors.

Kimiko: No way! Really?

Master Fung: Yes, you're ready for it and I also wanted to give you guys this.

 **(Master Fung gives each monk a round stone, with their elements on them.)**

Raimundo: A marble?

Master Fung: These are elements stones Raimundo. You can use them in your battle.

Omi: Thank you Master Fung.

Master Fung: But only use them, when you're ready.

Clay: How do we know that we are ready?

Master Fung: You will know.

 **(Master Fung walks away and Raimundo looks at Omi.)**

Omi: What?

Raimundo: Don't you want to lead the way.

Omi: Why do you say that.

Raimundo: Now that you're Shoku Warrior, don't you wanna take over as leader.

Omi: No Raimundo, I want you to lead this battle. You're our leader.

Raimundo: Really, you still want me to be your leader?

 **(The three monks nod their heads.)**

Raimundo: Then I say, let's bring on the fight!

 **(The four monks walk towards Tabor's castle, Ready for the final fight.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Monks vs Knights!

**(Meanwhile at Tabor's castle. Tabor and his knights are watching the monks.)**

Falco: The are coming master.

Orrick: They don't look scared anymore

Ideashia: I thought you wanted them scared.

Tabor: That was my plan at first. But this is even perfect.

Beatrice: What are you going to do master?

Tabor: If they want to fight, they can fight.

Orrick: You want them to fight you.

Tabor: If they can make it.

Beatrice: What do you mean my master?

Tabor: If the monks want to fight so badly, the can fight you.

Falco: You want us, to fight to monks.

Tabor: I want you to destroy them.

Evil Knights: As you wish master.

Tabor: Make sure if the monks arrive, that they get a warm welcome.

Ideashia: We will give them something master.

Falco: And we will make sure that they aren't going to like it.

Orrick: Anything else my master?

Tabor: Make sure that this is going to be a fight they never would forget.

Beatrice: But I thought we needed to destroy them.

Tabor: That's right. Then make sure, that that this is their final fight ever and that they won't return from it.

Evil Knights: Yes, we would do that master.

Tabor: Now go spread your doom over those monks!

Evil Knights: We will master!

 **(The evil Knights disappear in their shadows. Tabor watches them, with an evil grin.)**

 **(Meanwhile in the forest. The monks are walking towards Tabor's castle. Raimundo walks up front holding a map.)**

Raimundo: Do you know, what I just realized.

Omi: What?

Raimundo: That I can't read a map.

Clay: Are you kidding me partner.

Kimiko: Just give me the map. I know how to read a map.

 **(Kimiko takes the map out of Raimundo's hands. She studies it and starts walking. The rest is following her. Clay walks next to Raimundo and starts to talk.)**

Clay: So have you told her how you feel?

Raimundo: No. I told you I'm not going to do that.

Clay: Are you ever going to tell?

Raimundo: One simple word. No.

Clay: But it might be your last chance.

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Clay: If we defeat Tabor, we all leave the temple and we will probably never see each other again.

Raimundo: It's not the right time.

 **(Suddenly Omi interrupts the conversation)**

Omi: What's not the right time?

Raimundo: None of your business.

Clay: I was telling Rai, that he should…

 **(Before Clay could finish his sentence Raimundo interrupts him.)**

Omi: What should Raimundo do?

Raimundo: Learn how to read a map. That's what he wanted to tell me.

Clay: Yep, that's it.

Omi: You two are acting very suspicious.

 **(Suddenly Kimiko stops walking. The three boys didn't pay attention and bump into to her.)**

Raimundo: Girl why did you stop walking.

Kimiko: I'm sorry, but I see something.

Raimundo: A warning would've been nice.

Kimiko: I've told you that I'm sorry. But look we made it to Tabor's castle.

 **(The four monks look at the castle.)**

Omi: This castle is giving me a weird feeling.

Clay: Me too little partner. I've a weird feeling in my stomach.

Raimundo: You're probably just hungry.

Clay: For once I'm not hungry.

 **(The monks enter the castle.)**

Kimiko: I've a feeling that we're being watched.

Omi: Me too.

 **(Suddenly the four evil knight rise from the ground.)**

Evil Knights: We've been waiting for you monks.

Raimundo: Let me guess, you guys are Tabor's minions.

Falco: We're master tabor's knights.

Raimundo: Like I said, minions.

Orrick: We've got the order to destroy you.

Clay: And we've got the order to defeat Tabor.

Kimiko: And that includes you four.

Omi: So make this easy for yourselves and let us go straight to Tabor.

Beatrice: You've got such a big mouth, for such a small guy.

Raimundo: I don't care who or what you guys are. But we're going to defeat you!

Falco: It's my pleasure to destroy you monks.

 **(The monks and the knights stand all in battle position. Each monk attacks a knight of their element.)**

 **(Kimiko vs Ideashia.)**

Ideashia: Bring it on!

Kimiko: Shoku Mars, Fire!

 **(A huge fire ball is going with full speed to Ideashia. Ideashia doesn't move and takes the hit. But no damage is done.)**

Ideashia: That didn't do much.

Kimiko: I've more for you.

Ideashia: Kimiko I just wanted to tell you, that you've such lovely parents. Too bad what happened to them.

Kimiko: You were the one that hurt them.

Ideashia: And what are you going to do about it.

Kimiko: This, Arrow Sparrow Fire!

Ideashia: Fire Wall!

 **(Kimiko throws with all her power, but the fire wall protects Ideashia.)**

Ideashia: Is that the best you got.

 **(Clay vs Orrick.)**

Orrick: Show me what you can do tuff guy.

Clay: Shoku Jupiter Earth!

 **(Clay hits the ground and a crack appears. Orrick sticks out his foot and stops the crack. )**

Orrick: And you call yourself the dragon of earth.

Clay: This cowboy has more ways to tame a bull like you.

Orrick: What you saying.

Clay: Big Bang Meteorang Earth!

 **(Clay throws the boomerang at Orrick. Orrick makes his left hand into a giant stone hammer and crushes the boomerang into the ground.)**

Orrick: Looks more like the bull is going to crush the tamer.

 **(Omi vs Beatrice.)**

Omi: Beatrice you're going up.

Beatrice: I think you mean down. But I think you're speaking of yourself.

Omi: Shoku Neptune Water!

 **(Omi makes a huge wave, Beatrice also makes a huge wave. The two waves clashes against each other.)**

Beatrice: Is that the best you can do small man.

Omi: I maybe be small in size, but I'm a big warrior. Shimo Staff!

 **(The Shimo Staff transforms into a mace and Omi goes with full speed to Beatrice. Beatrice makes her fist into water and punches Omi into the ground.)**

Beatrice: Told you, that you were the one who is going down.

 **(Raimundo vs Falco.)**

Falco: You're their leader. You're a joke. A weakling.

Raimundo: I'm not a weakling.

Falco: All you monks are. You guys let your emotions get into way. I don't have that problem.

Raimundo: Because you don't feel anything.

Falco: That's very different from you. Because you have feelings for the fire girl.

Raimundo: I feel that I protect my friends. Shoku Astro Wind.

 **(Raimundo makes a huge windstorm and sends it straight to Falco. Falco spins around blowing the wind away.)**

Falco: Told you. Weakling.

Raimundo: Blade of the Nebula Wind!

 **(The blade turn into a pair nunchucks. Raimundo starts to spin the nunchuks to create a tornado. When the tornado is big enough, Raimundo throws the tornado to Falco, who punches to tornado back.)**

 **(The monks have trouble defeating the knights. The monks come together.)**

Kimiko: They are too powerful.

Clay: Everything we throw at them, the easily stop.

Omi: And everything they throw at us, is a direct hit.

Raimundo: We need to stop them.

 **(The four nights stand in front of the monks.)**

Evil Knights: Just give up, you don't stand a chance against us.


	9. Chapter 9: It's now or never!

**(Tabor's castle. The monks are still fighting the evil knights.)**

Evil Knights: You monks won't win this battle, we will destroy you.

Kimiko: You know it's really annoying that you say anything at the same time.

Raimundo: And you guys are wrong. We won't be destroyed and we will win this battle.

Evil Knights: We're too strong for you. Better make sure that you're going down easy.

Kimiko: Like I said really annoying.

Clay: We won't give up.

Omi: Because made a promise that we will save the world from Tabor.

Raimundo: And that's what we're going to do.

Kimiko: So we're going to give everything we got.

Evil Knights: Then bring it on!

 **(The monks stand still and the evil knights just laugh at them.)**

Falco: I think that they are scared.

Beatrice: Frozen by fear.

Orrick: They have big mouths.

Ideashia: But little courage.

Clay: We need a plan partners.

Raimundo: We need to fight them.

Omi: We tried that, but we failed.

Raimundo: That was one on one. Let's defeat them as a team.

Kimiko: You mean, combine our powers.

Clay: Why don't we use our elemental stones.

Raimundo: We need to save those for Tabor.

Omi: Or else we don't chance against him.

Kimiko: But first we need to defeat them first.

Raimundo: Now let's show them, how we work together.

Falco: What's taking so long?

Raimundo: You want a battle, then you can get one.

Clay: Here take this Shoku Jupiter Earth!

 **(Clay punches against the wall. And the wall starts cracking.)**

Falco: Orrick you know what to do.

Orrick: But off course.

Omi: Shoku Neptune Water!

 **(Omi floods the crack with water. Before Orrick could put his hands on the wall. He gets flooded with water. Orrick falls to the ground.)**

Orrick: You will pay for that you little monk. Beatrice show them what real water power is.

Beatrice: With pleasure.

 **(Beatrice make a huge wave and sends it toward Omi. Raimundo jump in front of. Raimundo makes a giant wind and destroys the wave.)**

Ideahia: You messed up Beatrice.

Beatrice: Like you can do better Ideashia.

Ideahia: I can and I will. Take my fire!

Kimiko: Do like to take is one to Omi?

Omi: It will be an honor.

 **(The fire goes towards Kimiko, but Omi makes whirlpool of himself and puts the fire out.)**

Falco: You all are useless.

Orrick: Is that so Falco.

Beatrice: Then show them who boss here.

Falco: I will destroy you with my hurricanes!

Kimiko: Shoku Fire Shield!

Clay: Shoku Jupiter Earth!

 **(Kimiko makes the shield and protect Raimundo and Omi. Clay makes a huge stone wall and pushes the wall against the hurricane. The wall hits the evil knights.)**

Omi: It's working. The knights are getting weaker.

Raimundo: And they don't know how to work together.

Kimiko: And that is their weakness.

Clay: But working together is our strength.

 **(The evil knights stand up. Looking furious at the monks.)**

Orrick: You think that is going to stop us.

Ideashia: I will destroy you monks myself.

Beatrice: No they are mine.

Raimundo: You ladies need some fresh air. Here let me give it to you. Shoky Astro Wind!

 **(Raimundo creates a tornado and blows the two knights against the wall. The two stand up and walk toward the other two knights.)**

Falco: Can't you two ladies do anything.

Ideashia: You're not the boss of us Falco.

Beatrice: Plus the boy surprised us.

Orrick: If two hadn't been arguing, we wouldn't have this problem.

 **(While the knights are arguing with each other. The monks are watching them. The monks look at each other and nod their heads.)**

Raimundo: Now. Shoku Astro Wind!

Omi: Shoku Neptune Water!

Kimiko: Shoku Mars Fire!

Clay: Shoku Jupiter Earth!

 **(The monks hit the knight of their element. They knights fall to the ground, look at the monks ant the vanish.)**

Kimiko: We did it. We defeated the evil knights.

Clay: But the battle isn't over little lady.

Raimundo: We still have Tabor.

 **(The monks walk to Tabor's room. They open the door and enter the room. They see Tabor sitting in his throne. Tabor stands up and looks at the monks.)**

Tabor: I've been expecting you monks.

Raimundo: Here we are.

Kimiko: We defeat your minions.

Tabor: Yeah, I know that you defeat my knights.

Omi: And we are going to defeat you.

Tabor: Then the real battle starts now. The battle of all battles. This going to be final fight.

Raimundo: Then let's go!

Tabor: Prepare to be doomed.

 **(The battle had started. The monks are using their best and strongest moves against Tabor. Tabor does the same thing. Each of them gets hit by moves. But no one is giving up.)**

Tabor: You monks have certainly grow stronger. But I'm still more powerful then you.

Clay: Like Master Fung would say. Power isn't everything, it's about inner strength.

Tabor: Pathetic words, from a pathetic old fool.

Omi: You will not speak badly about Master Fung.

Tabor: You are weak and I'm undefeatable.

Kimiko: No one is undefeatable.

Tabor: I've defeat you twice and you guys gave up. There is no chance you can win this.

Raimundo: Well sometimes it takes a defeat, to win the next battle.

Tabor: Let me guess, those words came from that old fool.

Clay: Those words came from Master Fung indeed.

Raimundo: And we're going to make those words come through.

Tabor: No you're not. You're going to lose.

 **(Tabor stamps on the ground. The ground starts shaking and a tear appear. Kimiko loses her balance and falls into the gap. The three monks look shocked.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Tabor: I told you I'm too powerful for you.

Raimundo: Kimiko I'm coming.

Clay: Raimundo partner what are you going to do.

 **(Raimundo runs to the gap and jumps in it. He sees Kimiko and grabs her. He uses his wind and flies them to the edge.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko are you alright?

Kimiko: Rai, you saved my life.

Raimundo: I told you I'm not let anything happen to my team.

Kimiko: Thank you.

 **(Half crying Kimiko hugs Raimundo. Clay and Omi walk towards the other two monks. Kimiko let's go of Raimundo.)**

Clay: You alright Kimiko?

Kimiko: Just a little bit shaky, but I'm fine.

 **(The monks turn around to Tabor.)**

Raimundo: You're going to pay for this.

Omi: Yeah, it's payback time.

Clay: You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.

Tabor: That was nothing. Take this. Lighting strike.

 **(Tabor keeps shooting lighting at the monks. The monks try to dodge them.)**

Tabor: Just give up. You will never defeat me. I've told you guys that.

Kimiko: We can't just keep dodging Tabor's lighting. We need to fight back.

Clay: I agree with you little lady, but I also don't want to be hit with Tabor's lighting.

Omi: What are we going to do?

Raimundo: We've to use the elemental stones, it's our only option to end this.

Kimiko: But those stones need a lot of power and we're all tired.

Raimundo: We've no choice. For the sake of the world, we've to use them.

Clay: Let's use them.

Omi: Okay.

Kimiko: Let's do it.

 **(The monks grab their elemental stones.)**

Tabor: You think some marbles are going to stop me, don't make me laugh.

Raimundo: Elemental stone of wind, Ultimate Xiaolin Wind!

Clay: Elemental stone of Earth, Ultimate Xiaolin Earth!

Kimiko: Elemental stone of Fire, Ultimate Xiaolin Fire!

Omi: Elemental stone of Water, Ultimate Xiaolin Water!

Tabor: What are you doing? Stop that! Stop with what you are doing!

Monks: Elemental Power Blast!

Tabor: Noooooo!

 **(The four elements combine and make a huge blast that goes straight to Tabor. Tabor vanishes. The only thing left is his cape and a golden medallion with the four elements on them. The monks look over his medallion.)**

Kimiko: We did it! We defeated Tabor.


	10. Chapter 10: Where four paths split

**(Tabor's castle, the monks just defeated Tabor. Suddenly the castle starts shaking and the castle starts to collapse. The monks run outside and see the castle disappear.)**

Raimundo: It's over. We won the battle.

Omi: We saved the world.

Clay: Master Fung is going be proud of us.

 **(While everybody is celebrating. Kimiko looks down at the ground sadly.)**

Raimundo: What's the matter girl, we just defeated Tabor. It's all over.

Kimiko: Yeah including our journey. We're going to split up.

Clay: We're going home. Back to our lives.

Kimiko: No temple, no Master Fung, no Dojo.

Raimundo: No more Shen Gong Wu hunting, no more fighting evil, no us.

Omi: I haven't thought of that. Now this is salty sugar.

Raimundo: I think you mean bittersweet Omi.

Kimiko: I'm going to miss that.

 **(All the monks get tears into their eyes.)**

Omi: I don't know what to say now.

Clay: Let's go back to the temple.

 **(The monks walk back to the temple. When they arrive, Master Fung, Nilo and Dojo are waiting for them. Nilo jumps on to Raimundo's shoulder.)**

Master Fung: I'm so proud of you monks.

Dojo: Me too. You guys did a great job.

Raimundo: Thanks Master Fung.

Master Fung: But why do you all look so sad.

Dojo: Yeah, you guys just saved the world.

Omi: Because it also means that we've to say goodbye from each other.

 **(Dojo starts having tears in his eye.** )

Dojo: Oh didn't think of that. I never thought that I see the day, that you all going to leave.

Clay: Yeah me neither, at least not so fast.

Raimundo: It feels like yesterday, that we started our journey.

Kimiko: And that we ended that journey today.

 **(Dojo starts crying and sizes up. Dojo hugs the four monks. He holds them so tight that they almost can't breathe.)**

Dojo: I'm going to miss you kids.

Omi: Dojo we….

Dojo: I'm going to miss how Omi always failed use slang.

Kimiko: Dojo listen….

Dojo: The girl talks with Kimiko.

Clay: Uhm, little buddy, can you….

Dojo: Clay's cowboys expressions.

Raimundo: Hey gecko…

Dojo: I told you don't call me a gecko, but I'm going to miss you to Raimundo and your pranks.

Raimundo: Dojo we can't breathe, can you please let go of us.

Dojo: Oh sorry.

 **(Dojo lets go of the monks and becomes small again.)**

Kimiko: We're going to miss you too Dojo.

Dojo: Oh no I'm going to cry again.

Clay: Yeah and you are always going to be a friend to us.

Dojo: Oh I want to hug you guys again.

Raimundo: No thank you.

 **(Later that day, the four monks are sitting in the garden.)**

Clay: It feels weird sitting here. Knowing that I will be our last time.

Omi: Even for me. I'm going to live with Master Monk Guan.

Kimiko: Yeah, that's true. Are you excited?

Omi: Yeah I'm. But I'm also nervous.

Raimundo: A nervous Omi, never thought I'm going to hear that.

Kimiko: Just think about it. Tomorrow we all split up.

Raimundo: Today is our last day together.

Clay: Let's make it count.

 **(The monks walk to the dining room and see a big feast. The monks sit down. Master Fung stands at the head of the table.)**

Master Fung: Welcome, my young monks. I've made this feast especially for you.

Clay: You've made this?

Master Fung: Yes, I want your last meal here to be extra special.

Kimiko: Thanks Master Fung.

Master Fung: But I still want you to do the dishes.

Raimundo: Ah man, seriously?

Master Fung: Yes. Now have a nice meal.

 **(Master Fung leaves the room and the monks start eating. Clay gives Raimundo a punch on his arm.)**

Raimundo: Ouch, where was that for.

Clay: Are going to tell her?

Raimundo: Why would I tell her?

Clay: Because this is your last chance. Tomorrow we all go home and you two will probably never see each other again.

Raimundo: Yeah, you told me that already.

Clay: So what are you waiting for?

Raimundo: If never see each other, what use has it then?

Clay: Okay, it's your choice. But you never know what you missed.

Raimundo: Since when are you a love expert.

Clay: What can't a cowboy love romance.

 **(The two boys start eating again. Later that night, Raimundo is sitting on top of the roof. He hears someone coming. When he turn around he sees that it's Kimiko.)**

Kimiko: Oh sorry, I thought that nobody was here. Do you want me to leave?

Raimundo: No you can stay.

 **(Kimiko sits next to Raimundo.)**

Kimiko: Nice view here, right?

Raimundo: Yeah, I'm going to miss that.

Kimiko: Yeah, me too.

Raimundo: Happy to go back to Japan tomorrow?

Kimiko: Yes I'm. And what are you going to do?

Raimundo: I don't know.

Kimiko: Back to the Street Monsters?

Raimundo: Maybe or I go to brazil.

Kimiko: Why?

Raimundo: A few days ago I received a letter. Saying that two kids are my brother and my sister. That they live with dad.

Kimiko: Rai, that's awesome news. You can have a family.

Raimundo: Yeah, they really want to meet me. So does my dad, saying that he has changed.

Kimiko: You should do it. You should look for your family.

 **(Raimundo looks Kimiko in the eyes.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko, I need to tell you.

Kimiko: Just friends Rai, nothing more.

Raimundo: Yeah, okay. Friends.

 **(The next morning. The four monks stand in front of the entrance. With their bags.)**

Clay: So this is really it?

Raimundo: Yep.

Kimiko: We're going home.

Clay: Heading back to Texas.

Omi: Say hi to old Bessie from me.

Clay: I will Omi.

Omi: And Kimiko also say hi to your parents from me.

Kimiko: Sure.

Omi: And Raimundo you say hi to the Street Monster from me.

Raimundo: No, can't do that.

Omi: Why not?

Raimundo: My and Nilo are going to brazil, looking for my family. Right buddy?

Nilo: Right.

Omi: I hope you find them Raimundo.

Raimundo: And you have fun living in the temple of Master Monk Guan.

Omi: I will. And maybe when we all have time, we should all hang out

Raimundo: Omi for the first time you say it right.

Kimiko: Just when we are about leave.

Omi: I'm going to miss you all. I'm never going to forget you guys.

Raimundo: Same here.

Kimiko: I'm going to miss all of you too.

Clay: Group hug.

 **(The four monks give each other a group hug and let go. They grab their stuff and walk away from the temple. Master Fung and Dojo watch the monks leave.)**

Dojo: I can't believe that their gone.

Master Fung: Yes, but this is not the end Dojo.

Dojo: It's not.

Master Fung: No, because a new adventure is waiting.

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
